


baby you know what to do

by wintercoats



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Yoon Jeonghan, but also my first publish on ao3 hey ladies, definitely not my best work, even if you didnt know you wanted it you did, everyone wanted this fic, jeonghans a little shit, jihoon is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercoats/pseuds/wintercoats
Summary: Jihoon may have accidentally grabbed Jeonghan's ass to show him something, earning him a shock and a long stare with something in his eyes that made his toes curl. Jeonghan is one of the few members, perhaps the only one, who has no qualms when it comes to physical contact – camera or not. Jihoon can recall several times when he's gotten away with sticking his hand into the back pocket of his jeans, kneading away at the flesh under layers of clothing.Shit. Jihoon might be up for some interesting events tonight.





	baby you know what to do

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i wrote 3k of pure smut based off of the facebook livestream where jeonghan fingers jihoon. it starts kinda shaky but ends strong. im sorry mom

Everyone knew that Jihoon wasn't really one that you could fuck with and get away with – and everyone respected Jihoon's personal space when he asked for it, knowing that there was an invisible line that they should never cross. That's why if he may have grabbed whoever's ass was nearby instead of their arm to show them something they might have missed at the Facebook headquarters, they wouldn't make a fuss – at the most, giving him a "Really, hyung?" a smirk all they would get in return.

Other than that, Jihoon spent his time looking animatedly at the interior design, TV, view, whiteboard, vending machines, and the various games stationed throughout the building. If the whole idol thing didn't work out, his next choice would _definitely_ be taking up a job at Facebook. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of staring out of the window onto the city, watching the never-ending work of others pass him by.

Eventually, everyone was somewhat forced to take a seat on the couches and take emojis. Jihoon gladly skipped out on grabbing one, knowing it would save him from having to say something stupid. He chuckled as he glanced around and noticed that Jeonghan HAd taken _mad._ He rarely got mad, so it was a near guarantee that he would come up with something idiotic.

"I'm mad, rather than sad, like S.Coups," Jeonghan says solemnly.

"Why?" Everyone choruses, almost as if scripted. Jihoon shakes his head.

"If we had two more days, we could've seen more carats," He sighs, faking a crestfallen face. The rest erupt into reactions, truly milking the statement for what it was worth. Jihoon even joins in, just for the hell of it. Jeonghan drops his head, lifting it after a few moments and just so happening to make eye contact with the pink-haired man. He's smiling, but Jihoon's never seen his hyung look at him like–like a piece of meat.

Well, fuck. Jihoon may have accidentally grabbed Jeonghan's ass to show him something, earning him a shock and a long stare with something in his eyes that made his toes curl. Jihoon's always had a – a _thing_ for his hyung. Maybe it was the way he pushes his hair back like a god, his movements when he dances, his dark eyes when he's focused or his cherry lips, or the way he was the only person in Seventeen who could _really_ make Jihoon submit to him. Jeonghan is also one of the few members, perhaps the _only_ one, who has no qualms when it comes to physical contact – camera or not. Jihoon can recall several times when he's gotten away with sticking his hand into the back pocket of his jeans, kneading away at the flesh under layers of clothing.

 _Shit._ Jihoon might be up for some interesting events tonight.

 

 

 

Several minutes pass, and Jihoon has long since forgotten about Jeonghan's eyes, busy beating Mingyu at ping pong. His eyes narrow, snapping the paddle down for a hit that he knows the big oaf can't return.

"Game over," Seungkwan reports over Mingyu's loud whines. Jihoon smiles triumphantly before looking around the room, silently challenging others to play. He locks eyes with Jeonghan again, and heat runs throughout his entire body. The younger rubs his thighs together, taking a deep breath before facing the table again and seeing Joshua, who greets him with a determined smile.

Jihoon spends the next few minutes laughing at Mingyu trying (and failing) to order something from the vending machine like the _idiot_ that he is. It's astonishing, really – Jihoon really didn't think it was possible to be that stupid. It's quite entertaining.

A gentle voice suddenly calls for the members to say their goodbyes. They gather around the ping-pong table and Jeonghan ushers him in front of himself. The skin on Jihoon's arm burns where Jeonghan touched him. He just prayed that he would make it out of Facebook headquarters alive, his body and dick still intact. He tries to act casual, though, propping himself up on the table by his hands and glancing at the camera. 

Jeonghan rests against Jihoon's side. Jihoon bristles. _Facebook gods,_ please _contain this man at least until we get back to the dorms,_ he begs, closing his eyes in fear for a few moments, before forcing himself to open them. It feels like a breath of fresh air when Jeonghan stands back up, rocking away from Jihoon.

"I want to hear from Woozi," Soonyoung says suddenly. Joshua stretches to hold the mic up to him, and when he hesitates to speak, he drops his arm, smiling.

 

"The office is... how should I say this.. it's good. It's more than just work," he says. Seungkwan repeats what he said, earning collective nods from everyone else. Jeonghan rests himself on his back again, and Jihoon finds himself staring hard at Seungkwan's nose. From the distance, he can almost make out the pores peeking through the foundation their stylists had caked on early that morning. He doesn't break his gaze, even when Junhui speaks up from behind him, concentrated on Seungkwan's side profile. He tries desperately to pretend like he can't feel the muscles in Jeonghan's left arm moving against his side.

Jeonghan rocks to and from his body, and Jihoon looks around desperately, following Jeonghan's gaze to a vending machine nearby, before staring at Wonwoo, and then Hansol as he speaks.

 

It's when Mingyu starts to talk that he feels it. Slender fingers creeping into his back pocket, gently cupping his ass through his jeans. Jihoon can't help himself when he rocks back into the hand slowly, pressing his fingers hard against the table when Jeonghan starts to knead at his ass, pulling him closer against his thigh by his pocket. The shorter feels his head get fuzzy, blinking rapidly in futile attempts to stay engaged with the rest of the members.

The taller removes his hand, and Jihoon has to keep himself from letting out a loud sigh, until he fucking _trails his fingers up and down between his cheeks._ Jihoon presses his front against the corner of the table, head dropping in shame. His cock throbs in the confines of his underwear, and he bites his lip, _hard._ He finds himself looking straight at the camera, hands gripping the sides of the table as Jeonghan jerks him roughly toward himself, nearly ripping a whimper out of his lips.

Enough was enough. Jihoon reaches back hesitantly and pries Jeonghan's wrist from his pants as subtly as he can, given his fucking _hand was down his pants._ Jeonghan's hand retreats as if it was never there, the ever-present warmth of his body still pressing against him, a constant reminder of what was to come later. Jihoon swallows thickly, Seungcheol's commanding "Say the name" snapping him back into reality as they say goodbye to fans.

 

 

 

When they leave the headquarters, Jeonghan takes a different car. Jihoon's eyes linger on the back of his thighs as he swiftly climbs into the backseat. 

 _Fuck._ He sighs dejectedly, leaning back against the seat and closing his eyes, feeling Seungkwan start to talk animatedly beside him. All that he can think about is Jeonghan's fingers against his ass, the heat even through two layers of clothing. A rough shudder racks through his body at the thought of his hyung going farther, pulling his pants and underwear down and fingering him in front of everyone on _live broadcast_. He would go that far, a hand splayed on the small of Jihoon's back, bending him over the table with three fingers up his ass, a ruthless smile on his lips.  _You like thousands of people watching you act like a slut for my fingers, Ji? You must've always wanted it, huh, all of the members watching while you whine like a bitch–_ Jihoon squeezes his thighs together, moaning wantonly but Jeonghan would just wrench them open again, playing with his dick while he rubbed his fingers against Jihoon's prostate.  _You wanna come? Gonna come before I even get to fuck you, baby?_ _"Yes, I need to come, I–"_

"Jihoon-hyung, wake up." Seungkwan shakes him awake roughly.

"Ah, we're home?" He announces too loudly. "Sorry," he says, quieter.

Seungkwan just laughs after making a weird face, catching him up on what he'd missed while they walk inside.

 

 

 

 

It's dinner. Jihoon doesn't think he's ever been so eager to eat dinner before, the stress of having someone about to sexually ambush you at any given moment taking a toll on his creativity. On top of that, it's one of the few times when all of the members decide to eat together – which means that Jihoon will have to face Jeonghan again. He just prays that other members take up spots beside him before the elder gets there.

 

Jihoon ends up sitting next Joshua, the latter glancing up from his phone to shoot him a brief smile before returning to his game.

"Jisoo-yah, what game is that?" Jeonghan asks as he sits down on the other side of Jihoon, purposefully leaning across him to see better, and he – _fuck,_ his fingers curl roughly around Jihoon's thighs for balance, feigning interest as Joshua animatedly explains the concept of Crossy Roads. Jihoon short-circuits, staring at the elder's blunt nails digging into his jeans, nearly hard enough to leave tiny crescents on his thighs. It _hurts,_ and it only turns him on more, resisting the urge to squeeze his thighs together for relief. He tries his best to pay attention to their conversation, he really does, but Jeonghan's hands keep sliding higher, _so close_ to rewarding him, touching him right here in front of everyone –

"Food!" Soonyoung and Seungkwan cry simultaneously. Surely enough, the enticing smell of tteokbokki floods his nostrils, and thank _God_ but also _fuck_ tteokbokki, because Jeonghan releases his grip on the younger's thighs to clap enthusiastically with the rest of the members. Jihoon doesn't know whether to be relieved or upset about that, but he lacks the time to think about it as everyone makes appreciative noises, several hands armed with chopsticks reaching for the dish.

Jihoon immediately digs in, moaning aloud in appreciation – on purpose? Well, he'd have to answer that when he wasn't getting goosebumps from the hooded eyes boring into the side of his head.

"Pass the rice," Hansol mumbles through a mouthful of food. Seungkwan, who sits beside him, makes a noise of disgust. "What?" Hansol asks defensively.

"God, you're clueless as ever," Seungkwan huffs with an overdramatic, long-suffering sigh. Jihoon can't help but laugh at the younger members.

"These two are like an old married couple," Jeonghan giggles, making the whole table erupt into laughter. Seungkwan pretends to be upset, grabbing Hansol's shoulders and shaking him as he yells defiantly. It stays like that for a while, laughter too contagious to allow anyone to eat.

 

The night passes quickly, and several members decide to go to karaoke, seeing as they have no schedule the next day. Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Seokmin, Seungcheol, Mingyu, Junhui, Chan (who's dragged along by Soonyoung), Minghao, Wonwoo, and – Joshua? all file out of the door, loudly announcing their departure from the dorm. The only people who decided to stay in and get some rest were Jeonghan, Jihoon, and Hansol, the latter probably already asleep. Jihoon busies himself writing lyrics holed up in his room, humming an absent tune until he receives a knock on his door.

"Come in," Jihoon calls halfheartedly, hearing the doorknob jiggle frantically and realizing he had locked it out of instinct. He sighs loudly, reluctantly unwrapping himself from his blanket cocoon to open the door.

"That's better," Jeonghan says contentedly, staring down at Jihoon with lazy eyes. "Hi, Jihoonie." Jeonghan steps into his room, running the tips of his fingers down the younger's arm and ignoring the shiver he feels on his fingertipsas he closes and locks the door behind him.

"Jeo-Jeonghan-hyung.." Jihoon starts awkwardly, "did you need something?" His eyes narrow at that.

"Stop acting clueless, Jihoon, I know you realize what I've been doing to you all day," Jeonghan accuses. "I know that you got hard from me pretending to finger you at the Facebook headquarters, and I know that you've been frustrated too. I can see how pent up you get whenever I touch you." He emphasizes this by running his idle hand up to Jihoon's neck, caressing the skin there gently, taking two steps forward when the younger takes one back.

"Why, though? All – all that I fucking did to you was –" Jihoon flushes, not wanting to say it out loud. Jeonghan is ruthless, a wide, mean smile immediately stretching out his face.

"What _did_ you do, Jihoonie? I think I'm having trouble remembering."

"I.. fucking touched your.." Jihoon curses himself for starting to talk in the first place, his body betraying his mind when it came to Jeonghan. "I g– I groped your ass and I, I held it for a while and maybe I touched your dick on purpose once as a joke last week, and I–"

"Hmm," Jeonghan hums to himself, pleased. "That's enough. Wow, Jihoon, I didn't realize you were _that_ desperate for my cock, huh?" Jihoon chokes on a moan that threatens to spill from his mouth. Jeonghan's hands travel down from his neck, resting on his ass before he pulls his cheeks apart _rough_ , saying, "It's not like I'm surprised, really. Don't think I don't see the way you look at me when I dance. You must always be so ready for your hyung to bend you over and have his way with you, hmm?"

This time, Jihoon can't help the wanton moan that rips out of him at that, pressing his entire body against Jeonghan and allowing him to meet him an absolutely _filthy_ kiss. Jeonghan probed his tongue lazily inside his mouth before pulling back to suck on Jihoon's bottom lip, releasing it with a wet _pop_. It was so hot, Jihoon couldn't take it. He leaned up to grab Jeonghan by the collar but the elder had other ideas, pulling away with a grin on his face as he looked over Jihoon's entire body with dark eyes.

"Just kissing and you're already hard, baby?" He points out the growing tent in Jihoon's pants and the younger feels heat crawling up his neck, rushing to cover his obvious hard-on. "No, don't hide it," Jeonghan whines. "It's so cute how fucking needy–"

Jihoon cuts him off by surging forward and latching onto his neck, hands resting awkwardly before Jeonghan flips them around and shoves a thigh between Jihoon's own.

"Fucking hate you," Jihoon breathes, rutting against Jeonghan's thigh shamelessly. "Make me.. You're such a–" His breath catches as the friction from their jeans rubs his cock _just right,_ "stupid dick."

Jeonghan hums. "Whose thigh are you humping like a bitch in heat?" Jihoon moans but doesn't answer, biting his lip defiantly as he directs a hard glare at Jeonghan. He hesitantly slows the pace of his hips until its subtle grinding, twists of his hips that he can't help. He looks down and sees that Jeonghan is chubbing up as well, a nice bulge pressing against the zipper of his jeans. Jihoon's cheeks heat up at the thought of touching it, reaching down and jerking Jeonghan off, watching his face when he gets flustered and moans. The sound of his voice ends the train of thought abruptly.

"See something you like?" Jihoon looks up like he's been caught, _which he has,_ about ready to sink into the ground because _God,_ he didn't know that being humiliated like this would turn him on so much.

"Yeah," he whispers. Jeonghan unbuttons his pants and pulls down his underwear to his knees, half-hard cock bouncing free and smacking against his shirt. Jihoon feels his mouth watering because, damn, Jeonghan is longer than he is thick, but he's–he's _big,_ and he's not even fully hard yet. He watches with wide eyes as Jeonghan wraps his hand around himself and tugs slowly, head falling back in a quiet moan as he presses his thumb into his slit. Jihoon wants it in his mouth.

Fuck, does he want it in his mouth. He can't stop himself from falling to his knees, much to the surprise of Jeonghan. Jihoon reluctantly reaches for Jeonghan's dick, brushing the other's hand away as he curls his fingers around it, giving it two cautious pumps. Jeonghan hisses, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"You wanna taste it?" He asks, still managing to tease even when he's breathless. Jihoon opts out of an answer, instead leaning forward in taking the head into his mouth. Jeonghan hisses when Jihoon sucks his tip into his mouth. Jihoon has done this before, without a dick–he'll stick two fingers in his mouth while he's getting off, whining around them into his pillow, swirling his tongue around the tip like he had a real cock in his mouth. He finds he–he _likes_ the weight of a cock so much better, the heat against your tongue, the way you can feel it pulse inside you.

"Fuck," Jeonghan whispers when Jihoon slides down a few inches, trying his best to hollow his cheeks when he comes back up to suck at the tip, tigging his tongue into Jeonghan's slit. "Such a slut for my cock, hmm, baby?" Jihoon only responds with a moan as he takes Jeonghan deeper, the vibrations causing him to involuntarily buck his hips. Jihoon chokes and pulls off, his cock throbbing from the confines as his pants as he stares at the ground, swallowing the spit in his mouth.

"Hyung, can you.. Can you do that again?" He asks slowly, refusing to meet the elder's eyes. He hears Jeonghan's sharp intake of breath, and slowly rises to meet his eyes when he whispers _Look at me._

"You want me to fuck your throat, Ji?" Jeonghan asks, and God, it's so _hot_ that Jihoon can tell he's barely holding himself back from pounding into his mouth like there's no tomorrow, but he's also giving him an out.

"Mm." Jihoon affirms, pressing the heel of his hand down onto himself to take the edge off. He doesn't expect to get his hand slapped away.

"No touching yourself, baby," Jeonghan murmurs darkly, rubbing his dick against Jihoon's lips, silently telling him that protesting wasn't an option. The younger opens his mouth and sinks down onto his cock, his eyes fluttering closed when he feels Jeonghan's fingers tangle in his hair, slowly driving his hips forward until he feels the tip of his cock against Jihoon's throat. "You like it, Ji? Like my cock stuffed down your throat like you're starving for it?" He doesn't give him a chance to answer, pulling back until only the tip is sucked in by Jihoon's lips and then driving his hips forward roughly. Jihoon hums to keep himself from gagging, and it only eggs Jeonghan on _more,_ picking up his pace rapidly until nearly every thrust jerked Jihoon's head back.

"Isn't this your first time with a cock in your mouth? 'Such a cockslut you can take it this good on the first try?" Jeonghan fucks into his mouth particularly hard and then pauses, pulling out of his mouth before quickly resuming his pace. "Answer me, Jihoon." Jeonghan pushes, can't help but smile because he _knows_ the younger can't answer with his lips stretched around a fat cock. He takes a moment to embalm how fucked out his dongsaeng looks. Jihoon's cheeks are pink, tears streaming down his face while he tries hard to keep his glazed eyes open, looking straight up at Jeonghan while he gags on another hard thrust, red lips stretched wide over his hyung's cock.

"Yes, _fuck,_ take it for me, baby. I know you can," Jeonghan coaxes, hand falling from Jihoon's hair to hold his jaw gently. "So close, doing so good–making me feel so good, gonna come down your throat. You're gonna swallow it all like a good boy, the good boy I know you are." Jihoon can't do much but moan, hollowing his cheeks as hard as he can, pulling a grunt from Jeonghan as his hips stutter, and Jihoon feels it, come coating his mouth, shooting down his throat and has half a mind to swallow as much as he can, the rest dribbling out of his mouth as Jeonghan pulls out.

Jihoon blinks himself back into reality as best he can, opening his mouth obediently as Jeonghan kneels to take the younger into a kiss, tongue delving in his mouth and tasting himself. Jihoon whimpers at the thought, breath hitching as he feels Jeonghan's squeeze his cock through his jeans.

"No, hyung, I-" He starts, his entire body seemingly engulfed in a hot flush. "I.. already.." he trails off hopelessly.

Jeonghan's eyes flutter closed. "You came in your pants from sucking me off?" Jihoon huffs, refusing to meet the other's eyes. Jeonghan nearly  _moans._ "Oh my _God,_ Jihoon, you're so hot. I'm going to fuck you next time, okay?"

Jihoon chokes.

_Next time?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it to the end of this fic!! i hope u enjoyed, as yk this ship is hella underappreciated and as a dom jeonghan elitist i have to contribute my part to society. anyway if u enjoyed, please leave kudos/comments! they're greatly appreciated!


End file.
